1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a test unit of a printed circuit board (PCB) mounted with an electric component, and more particularly, to a test unit of a PCB with an electronic component, in which the electronic component comprises a testing point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various electronic components, such as a memory chip or the like, are mounted on a circuit board, and a testing point for the electronic component is formed on the circuit board.
An example of the testing point provided in the circuit board with the electronic components is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 1997-3713 and 1988-21037.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional board 120 with electronic components. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional board 120 comprises a plurality of electronic components 110, and a plurality of testing points 105 formed on the conventional board 120 to be electrically connected to connection pins (not shown) provided in the electronic components 110 so as to test the electronic components 110.
Thus, a user can test the electronic component 110 through the testing point 105 provided on the board 120 and determine whether the electronic component 110 is defective or not according to the testing results.
However, since the conventional board 120 comprises the plurality of testing points 105 to test the electronic components 110, it is difficult to make the board 120 have high integration by decreasing a size of the testing points. Accordingly, there is needed to reduce or eliminate the testing points 105, thereby testing the electronic components mounted on the board 120 properly.